


bonding with my bro

by markyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 'dude-bro' action, Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Compliant, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Denial, Slight Internalized Homophobia, Unresolved Sexual Tension, mark just swears he's not gay lol, nothing too bad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyu/pseuds/markyu
Summary: movie night with jaehyun turns into something more than mark bargains for.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	bonding with my bro

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a brojob fic with unnecessary plot lol, enjoy
> 
> ALSO jungwoo is mentioned a bunch of times hehe ^~^

some could say that the only plus in having a sprained wrist was exemption from dorm chores. other than that, having an injury was a _pain_. 

mark is very lucky it’s only a minor sprain, an abrasion that’ll be healed in no more than two weeks - according to the company’s doctor. though he still has to wear a brace, a black one made of breathable material that’s surrounded with velcro straps for ‘guaranteed comfort.’

 _‘there’s nothing comfortable about this.’_ mark thinks as he awkwardly sips his tea with his left hand - because obviously, the sprain just had to be on his dominant hand. although he supposes he has some things to feel happy about, for example, practice earlier in the morning going better than previous sessions. he’s been advised to dance carefully, he diligently takes his medication and exercises the hand with a stress ball at least once a day to keep it active. so it’s no surprise that with time, he’s noticing that his wrist hurts less and doesn’t feel as swollen. it’s still numb, but he’s been braced for about a week so he’s pretty sure he’s well into the healing phase. 

“hey bro,” johnny walks into the kitchen and swings the fridge open. mark looks up from the common dining area. “oh, ‘sup man.” he replies, pausing the video he’s watching on his phone. 

johnny scans the contents in the fridge for a short while, then decides on a bottled beverage from starbucks. “how’s your arm dude? feeling better?” he asks, leaning on the fridge and opening his drink. 

“yeah, slightly.” mark says, brows knitted together. “i still can’t feel it though, it’s like … there but not there, you know what i mean?” 

johnny gives him a grin. “i think so?” 

“ _okayyyy,_ ” mark laughs, and johnny laughs with him. “dude, i don’t even know what i’m saying sometimes.” 

“hmm, typical mark lee?” johnny teases and there’s a playful whine of protest from the younger. “anyways,” johnny continues after a swig from his drink, “i was gonna ask if you’re free this evening.” 

“aw man, not today,” mark says, pouting. “promised jaehyun hyung i was gonna watch a movie with him. y’know, bonding with my bro kinda thing.”

johnny’s face falls. “mark, you don’t even _watch_ movies.” he retorts, looking rather sulky. it’s true. mark is not an avid movie-watcher, and he definitely isn’t obsessed with seeing the latest T.V series or blockbuster movie that hits the cinemas, unlike the other members.

“i watch … some movies?” mark tries to argue, even if it doesn’t sound so convincing. johnny scowls even harder at mark, betrayed, but the slight upwards curl of his mouth gives him away. “sure, whatever you say dude.” he mumbles as he starts to walk away, “i was going to treat you to some food as well but it’s okay. guess i’ll just ask hyuckie.”

“-wait, did you say _food_?” 

~ 

“hyung!” mark greets loudly as he enters jaehyun’s room. he’s met with jungwoo, who gives him a puzzled look from his bed. “was i expecting you?” 

“oh, hey hyung,” mark strides over and sits on jaehyun’s bed, which is empty. “and no, i actually have a movie date with jaehyun hyung.” he giggles. 

“oh,” jungwoo says, getting comfortable under his covers. “what movie are you guys watching?” 

slowly and carefully, mark unravels the mint candy he brought with him and then stuffs it in his mouth. “hmm, i don’t know yet,” he replies, “but you can join us if you want!” 

“nah,” jungwoo yawns, turning over. “but i’ll be asleep so don’t be too loud.”

just then, jaehyun’s voice rings out from the bathroom. “mark? is that you?” 

“yeah, hyung. i’m in here!”

a while passes until jaehyun walks into the room, beaming at mark. he’s wearing sweatpants with a matching sweatshirt, and his dark hair is damp. “hey mark.” 

mark returns his smile. “hi hyung.” 

“what do you wanna watch?” jaehyun retrieves his laptop and sits on his bed, resting his back against a pillow. mark scoots close to him and a subtle but sweet scent, jaehyun’s body wash, wafts up his nostrils. “i’m giving you the privilege of picking the movie because i'm nice.”

“it’s okay,” mark says with a grin, “i’m happy with whatever you want to watch.” 

“hmm, okay...” jaehyun’s slender fingers type briskly on the keyboard as he busies himself with finding a movie. after a few minutes of clacking, he sets the laptop in the middle of the bed and presses the play button. “... right now i’m feeling this one. it’s a bit dated and i’ve seen it a couple of times, but it’s a personal favourite. i think you’ll like it.” 

“ohh, it sounds exciting. what’s it about?” mark says, turning his attention to the screen. he’s never heard of the movie, but he trusts jaehyun’s judgement. 

jaehyun gives him a sideways smirk. “no spoilers, just wait and see. your arm good?” he asks, and mark nods in response. 

“alright, let's dive in.” 

~

it’s been an hour in, and mark can say he’s enjoying the movie so far. it’s lovey-dovey with a few traces of the dramatics here and there - not exactly mark’s cup of tea, but the storyline is interesting enough and easy to follow. the two boys sit and watch in silence, eyes glued to the screen in anticipation of what happens next. 

then, it happens. 

a sex scene, a long and painfully graphic one at that. however, mark doesn’t fully register what exactly is going on until a medium close-up shot of the protagonist’s veiny cock entering his partner’s entrance fills the screen. there’s a series of low moans and grunts that follow and afterwards the couple starts going at it, _hard_. 

“um,” mark clears his throat awkwardly, ears flaming red. “well, they seem like really good friends.” 

“they sure are.” 

mark swallows and looks away, trying his hardest to repress the uneasy but familiar feeling bubbling in his lower stomach. it’s not that he doesn’t watch raunchy movies, but he’d rather engage in such activity in the privacy of his own room and underneath the comfort of his covers, and not in the presence of his bandmate - while another snores away in the same room.

maybe he's not one to talk, but still, mark finds it hard to believe that this premiered in front of people on a bigger screen and jaehyun has watched it enough times to consider it as a personal favourite of his. did the hot and steamy sex scene contribute to that decision? did his hyung like to watch films like this? mark is sort of grossed out, but he feels his cock pulsate lightly at the thought. 

as the couple chases their climax, the sounds coming from the laptop are louder and it’s becoming harder for mark to block them out. he turns to jaehyun in a state of panic but the older is quiet beside him, gawking at the screen with such intensity that mark can only wonder if they are truly watching the same thing. 

mark’s cock stirs when the bottom lets out a particularly wanton moan. great, not only is he extremely uncomfortable, but his body is betraying him, embarrassingly turned on by T.V sex. “um … hyung?” he manages to squeak, tugging on jaehyun’s sweatshirt softly, “c-can we? uh, skip this?” 

“hm? what’s wrong?” jaehyun looks over at him, eyes wide and innocent. mark clumsily moves his braced hand over his groin in a pathetic attempt to cover the hard-on that’s growing by the second. “uh, i think we should like-” 

at first jaehyun’s brow twitches slightly, then his eyes move slowly, making their way down south. “oh, m-mark,” he stammers, gaze lingering on mark’s crotch. “i think you’re-” 

“i know, hyung,” mark’s voice is weak with shame, and jaehyun’s unwavering stare makes his face grow hotter and his shorts get tighter by the second. “please, don’t look at it.” 

“oh, right.” jaehyun does a double take, quickly shifting his eyes back to the laptop screen with a little laugh. thankfully the sex scene is over and the movie looks normal again, but mark is still semi-hard and it’s starting to really bother him. _‘it happens … boners happen, that’s a normal thing that happens.’_ he chants to himself, pressing down harder on his lap in hopes that it wills itself away. 

things manage to fall silent, with mark squirming occasionally while he tries to focus on the movie, until jaehyun speaks up again. “but mark,” his eyes flutter between the younger and the obvious bulge in his shorts, “you gotta get rid of that. doesn’t it hurt?” 

“no! i’m fine, everything’s fine. it’ll go away soon.” 

jaehyun leans in, concern filling his face. mark doesn’t dare look at him. “are you sure? you don’t look so good.” 

there’s no response. mark just wishes he could disappear. 

“you know,” jaehyun lowers his voice, like he’s telling mark a secret. “if you need help with it, i can help you. considering your current … hand situation. i really don’t mind.” 

mark whips his head at jaehyun. “bro, what?!” he practically shouts out in astonishment, then shushes himself after hearing jungwoo let out a sleepy grunt at the loud noise. for the record, mark has never had any other pair of hands except for his touch him down there - whatever goes on in that area is his business and his business only. never in his life did he think he’d hear his hyung suggest such a thing with the same cool, relaxed demeanour that he admires so much. 

“what?” jaehyun looks surprised, “mark, have you never gotten a handjob before?”

mark knows that there’s no point in lying to his hyung, knows that the blush on his cheeks would instantly sell him out if he even tried. has he ever gotten a handjob? the answer is no, but mark comes to realize that he might be the one making it weird. jaehyun seems honest enough, making a genuine effort to ensure that mark is comfortable during their little movie date, plus he's close with jaehyun and trusts him entirely. mark’s dread starts to fade away. this is a casual thing, just a bro being there for his younger bro.

besides, mark thinks as he secretly ogles jaehyun’s hands, maybe he _does_ want to know how those long, pale fingers would look like around his cock. 

“if you’re serious about it, you can help me i guess,” mark finally moves his hand away from his lap and shuffles to face jaehyun with a bit more confidence, “but this isn’t like, a gay thing right? i mean i’m not gay, so. yeah.”

jaehyun chuckles in amusement. “you’re thinking about it too much, mark. chill out a little. can i?” he asks, thumbing mark’s elastic waistband and the younger nods, stretching out his crossed legs and widening them a little for better access. jaehyun is right, mark is clearly over-thinking things like he always does, and jaehyun is simply helping him out, like any good hyung would do. this doesn’t change anything between them. 

“don’t worry, mark. i’ll take care of you.” 

there’s an ominous gleam in jaehyun’s eyes when he says that and mark gulps, strangely expectant. “y-yeah, okay.” 

jaehyun carefully unties mark’s drawstrings and pulls down his shorts low enough for just the bulge of his cock to be visible. his boxers follow suit some seconds later and fuck, the way the cool air hits his cock feels really good. mark lets out a muffled hiss at the sensation. 

“you’re still tense,” jaehyun observes, frowning at a nervous-looking mark. “i’ve told you, just try to relax.” 

“i’m trying,” mark heaves a sigh. by now, his dick has swollen to its full length of about six inches and the tip is red, slowly dribbling with his own slick. “this is just kind of odd.” 

“how so?” 

“well, my dick is out and i want you to jerk me off. but we’re both dudes … yeah.” mark doesn’t understand why he’s so flustered, but he avoids jaehyun’s face as he talks. he’s been naked countless times in front of the members - there’s virtually nothing to hide in a dorm filled with so many other men, but this surely feels different. weirdly intimate and _different_.

jaehyun just smiles fondly, seemingly entertained by mark’s bluntness. “you’re such a cutie, mark. i find you really cute.” he says, raising a hand to the younger’s chin, “here, spit in my hand.” 

mark scrunches up his face in disgust but does as jaehyun says, gathering as much saliva as he can in his mouth and letting it flow on the palm in front of him. “mmm, good job.” jaehyun murmurs in a low voice, and mark curses as his cock twitches reflexively. no matter the situation, he’d always be a sucker for any kind of praise. 

jaehyun then wraps his hand around mark, working the saliva up and down the shaft with gentle strokes. mark clamps his lips together, hard, trying not to bask in the immediate pleasure that the contact brings him. jaehyun giving him a handjob was already weird enough, but showing that he was visibly enjoying it would be _super_ weird. 

of course, his efforts are short-lived. 

jaehyun suddenly changes his technique, this time twisting his wrist as his hand slides up mark’s length to the very tip, focusing his attention on the head of the younger’s cock, then back down to the base again. a few more repeats of this motion and mark is starting to tremble, gritting his teeth as his cock throbs enthusiastically in jaehyun’s hand. 

“you’re liking it,” jaehyun states the obvious, keeping his eyes trained on mark’s flushed face as his hand moves faster. “is this okay though? if it’s all too much you can tell me to stop.”

mark is fully moaning now, struggling to do it quietly because his last stream of consciousness doesn’t, and _wouldn’t_ want to wake up jungwoo. “i- fuck, feels really good hyung,” he groans, small hands scrambling to fist at the duvet underneath him for some much-needed support, “keep going, please.” 

he doesn’t notice the way jaehyun bites down on his bottom lip at the high-pitched sounds pouring out of his mouth, or the way jaehyun draws nearer to his frame with stealth and purpose. 

“tell me,” jaehyun’s voice is so, so gentle, but his words resonate through mark’s head, “what do you fantasize about when you touch yourself like this, hm? might … you know, help to speed up the process.” 

mark whines, letting his head hit the wall behind him like dead weight. he really can’t remember the last time he had a proper jerk, one as stimulating and intense as this - it’s been a while, plus he’s too busy with running from schedule to schedule. mark doesn’t mind it though, he loves his job, but that also meant most instances where he could have a moment of respite were painfully sub-par. they were either quick, boring wanks to relieve his morning wood, or the random ‘stroking one out’ in bed when he couldn’t sleep. and in those moments, mark didn’t think of anything at all but the task at hand - getting off. 

in his haze, mark turns towards jaehyun and their eyes meet. objectively speaking, jaehyun was gorgeous, definitely one of the most handsome men that mark had ever come into close proximity with. mark finds himself just staring, fascinated, wondering how someone could still look this good bare-faced. in fact, he could bet that jaehyun probably never has to deal with the frustrations that a breakout or bad hair day brings. mark’s gaze trails down to the older’s mouth - his plump, perfect looking rosy lips and for a beat, mark is fantasizing about how those lips would feel against his own, or better yet, on his- 

“um, blowjobs,” mark blurts it out before he can stop himself, “a hot girl blowing me. o-or a guy too, i think. i don’t know.” 

jaehyun tilts his head to the side with a knowing smile, his fingernails lightly running over mark’s balls in a way that makes him shiver, “a guy?”

“but not just any guy, you.” mark admits, and he’s not in the right headspace to reflect back on how gay that might sound. “your lips look soft, hyung. and really pretty, so …”

“so you want them around your cock?”

“well, if you’re up for it. yeah.”

one look at mark’s face, and jaehyun wastes no time. he shifts on the bed until he’s at eye-level with mark’s waist, then firmly grips the base of his cock with his hand and gives the engorged head some tentative licks, which earns a whimper from the younger. after what seems like eternity, jaehyun finally pushes mark’s length between his lips, swallowing down as much as he can with an obscene sounding squelch. 

“oh, shit.” mark gasps out loud, chest heaving as his breathing gets choppier. jaehyun’s mouth is a thousand times better than he’d imagined - it’s warm, slippery, and mark can’t help but moan at the way jaehyun’s wet throat clenches sporadically around him. jaehyun starts to move his head in a steady rhythm, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks hard on mark’s cock like his entire life depends on it. even worse, he has the absolute gall to look up and _smile_ deviously at mark with each bob of his head. 

“feels great, right?” 

mark blushes, unable to hold eye contact. jaehyun looks like he’s enjoying himself as well, the same dopey grin plastered on his face as he teases the slit of mark’s cock with clever flicks of his tongue, swirling it around the underside of his shaft in tantalizing circles. mark briefly wonders if this is jaehyun’s first time doing this sort of thing, because if it was, then he was suspiciously good at it. almost like he’s done it before - but that would be kind of gay, wouldn’t it?

no, stop. it doesn't matter if he's done it before because jaehyun is _jaehyun,_ and he excels at everything. 

“y-yeah, it does … but 'm gonna-” mark stutters, pulling back slightly as the pressure in his balls increases. though jaehyun doesn’t budge, instead relaxes his jaw and takes mark in all the way to the hilt in one swift movement and god, mark’s line of vision goes blank for a split second. jaehyun continues to work hard and fast, deep-throating mark's cock and exhaling through his nose while sinking lower and lower, gagging loudly whenever the head prods the back of his throat. and he looks even better sucking him off like this, mark thinks as his hips move on it's own accord, thrusting into jaehyun's mouth - those beautiful, plush lips covered in saliva and cum, complete with half-lidded eyes blinking up at mark every now and then. the sight alone burns a hole deep inside mark's mind. 

jaehyun seems to sense the way mark's abdominal muscles draw up and tighten through his thin shirt, signalling his fast approaching orgasm. "hyung, i'm so close, gonna come," mark tries again, his warning sounding somewhere between a whine and a broken sob. jaehyun gives a little smile, moaning and humming as he caresses mark's balls with his fingers, loving the way the younger pulsates like crazy in his mouth. 

"fuck-" mark swears when his thighs jerk erratically, and jaehyun pops his mouth off almost completely to stick his tongue out and lap at the cockhead in the most lewd way. mark whimpers a few times, and then he comes, shuddering as his seed shoots unto jaehyun's tongue in hot, powerful spurts. jaehyun stills, patiently waiting until mark has stopped twitching before pulling off and swallowing down his cum with a loud gulp. 

“okay, that just happened.” mark mutters once he catches his breath. he tucks himself back in sheepishly, exhausted, feeling like a deflated balloon. it's quiet in the room now, with the exception of faint snoring and the classical music coming from the laptop. oh right, the movie. mark sees that it’s already finished, and he stares wordlessly as the credits roll against the black screen. 

jaehyun sits back beside him, “yeah, it did.” he replies with a dimpled grin, entirely too calm and composed for mark’s liking. 

“so,” mark forces out as he fiddles with his hand brace, “this doesn’t like ... mean anything, right hyung?” 

“just wanted to help out, bro.” jaehyun shrugs, and mark notices that his voice sounds a bit hoarse, like he has a sore throat. mark feels sort of apologetic, but jaehyun doesn’t seem too bothered by it. 

“yeah, of course.” mark slowly climbs off the bed, confused, too many thoughts jumping about in his brain. jaehyun is pretty, almost entirely perfect, and he sucks cock like a champ. mark doesn’t know what to do with that last bit of information. "i'm just gonna ... go now. see you later, hyung."

"see you."

mark leaves the room with his heart thundering in his chest. jaehyun pants mark's name as he releases himself into the sink. 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think! i abandoned this a bunch of times but here i am finally posting it lol. also, this is my last work of 2020 n i just wanna wish yall a happy new year !! <333 
> 
> twitter: @grapeyuta
> 
> \- tee


End file.
